


Starry Eyed

by CraftyBat



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drinking, Hurt, M/M, Romance, Smoking, anything else I may forget to add, mature - Freeform, possible explicit, sadistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyBat/pseuds/CraftyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking home one snowy night, Kozmotis meets a young man selling himself on the street...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lonely Star

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm having writers block on my story Queen, so here's a small something to tide over my Jackmotis(worst ship name ever) fans over. This story will be kind of a mini work, I suppose, so apologies if its a bit fast paced.

It was a cold evening. No, rather it was freezing, and all occupants of the street were scattering like roaches to get out of the god-forsaken weather, all except one.

A tall, dark looking man with a smokey grey trench coat, autumn gold scarf, and a set of rather professional attire beneath it all walked slowly among the bustle of people and silently falling snow. In his hand rested an open book from which he was carelessly reading and on the end of his long nose sat a pair of thin reading glasses. His chosen book read "Horrors of the Night" on the cover and was supposedly the next big thing in the Horror genre, but thus far it seemed to be nothing more than a thriller/romance with lots of explicit sex and gore. How disapointing.

The man let out a sigh, peeking over the top of his book as he made a B-line for the bus stop, waiting patiently for the giant metal deathtrap to arrive. 

On average, about 0.01% of all deaths involved the public transits, so it was fairly possible that this very bus was on it's way to plummet into another vehicle or even loose control on the icy roads and crash into some sort of building or possibly even a lake. But the man was not afraid, he stepped onto the bus as it pulled up, dragging his insane whirlwind of thoughts with him to one of the middle seats where he settled and continued reading his pornographic excuse for a horror novel.

The main character was a wish washy woman with nothing really special about her other than her 'coincidental' run in with monsters who wanted to, in few words, devour her. It was absolutely ridiculous what qualified as horror nowadays. The man was a freelance writer himself in the same genre, but his works never had the happy ending people wanted or the comfort they longed for when the main character lost someone. His work was gritty, horrifying, and not a bit of it was candy coated.

All too soon the bus pulled to a stop and the man stood, looking over his book until he found his way to the sidewalk and returned his attention to the finely detailed sex scene between the main character and her supranatural boyfriend. 

As he walked, the man vaguely thought he heard something, but he was too engrossed in his poorly written book to pay too much attention. At least until he felt something grab on to his sleeve. A bit shocked, the man looked to see a boy, shorter than himself, with blue eyes and unnaturally white haired. He had nothing on him except a battered violet hoodie, a grey sling bag, and a plotting smile that spoke volumes of mischief.

"Hey mister, want to buy me for the night? I can show you a good time for a hundred bucks~,"the lad teased, his grip turning to a sensual stroke of the man's arm.

Unfortunately, no humor could be found in those gold irises, not even a sliver of interest at the offer, though the boy did fit his taste. "Selling yourself rather cheap, aren't you? Does that mean you're inexperienced, or just really horrid at servicing pleasure", he asked, folding his book under his arm to focus on the now angered teen.

"Neither! You just looked like a guy who's hurting in the wallet and having a long day; thought you might need a bloody discount", the boy reported, crossing his arms over his skinny chest. Even though he hid beneath that hoodie, the man could easily see this boy was on the verge of starving. Pitiful, seeing as he was such a looker, but that was just how the world worked.

The man gave a heavy sigh, looking the boy directly in the eyes with a challenging gleam,"I'm a sadist."

The boy froze, unsure of how to respond to something so... Dark.

"You should find someone else to play fuck-buddies with, kid. I take my bed business seriously,"he mused, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it as he walked away. Honestly, the man wouldn't have minded taking the boy home with him if it weren't for the fact that his sexual sadism was true. He was an 'S'to the core and found it was oh so easy to get turned on at the sound of his partners raw pain.

Just as he thought the conversation was over,the man stopped once more as the back of his coat was grabbed, a childish and femenin action he didn't much care for. He cast a look over his shoulder at the boy questioningly, luckily recieving a quick response,"I... I-I dont mind doing that stuff, just so long as there aren't any bruises."

The man turned again to the boy who held his jacket, the teens eyes cast down to the side walk while a blush of shame, embarassment, and what almost seemed to be simple harmonal lust dusted his face.

The man took a drag of his cigarette before sighing the smoke out. Perhaps the boy simply needed somewhere to stay and had a hard time asking for something of that nature, especially from a stranger. The least he could do was talk the boy out of sex for the night, give him a health screening, and food complete with a warm bed. He pondered this for a moment before dropping his cigarette to the ground and stomping it out,"Fine, lets go."

Without waiting, the man carried on in the direction of his home, not bothering to reopen his book now that he had company. Pity, he'd hoped to finish the dreadful thing before tomorrow so he could give Manny some kind of feedback on his preferred genre.

The boy quickly fell into line, at first following behind the tall man before moving to walk beside him,"So, my name's Jack, what's yours?" "John Doe," he answered quickly, not caring that that the boy was growing tired of such. "Couldn't you at least have actually tried to come up with something better? But for real now, tell me your name, mister. Wouldn't it be better if I cried out your name while you devour me tonight," Jack teased, flaunting his slender hips more than before. Little did the boy know that if he kept trying to entice the man, he would find himself on the verge of breaking.

Soon the man walked up to a cozy little house, pulling out a single key from his pocket and began to fiddle it into the lock. Jack gave an exasperated sigh leaned against the door with a pouty expression,"Why won't you tell me your name, daddy?" At the name the boy'd given him, the man turned a glare to the lad. Any other name was fine, but "daddy" was unacceptable, and he made sure Jack was aware of such.

Finally pushing open the door and walking inside, the man mused out quietly," My name is Kozmotis."


	2. Fearful Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit mature, some nudity and foreplay, but nothing explicit in this chapter.

Jack followed Kozmotis inside, his expression thoughtful as he walked close behind the older man and gazed around the home with considorable interest. 'So this is how the upper class live...', he thought quietly, looking over the various valuables and antiques. "You have a nickname mister? 'Kozmotis' is a bit of a mouthful and has no sex appeal at all. I want to call you something sexy and wild... Like daddy", the teen smirked playfully.

Immediately, Kozmotis whipped around and took Jack's slender chin in his cool grasp, a fire burning in his golden eyes. "Don't make me regret bringing you home with me. I know more than one way to tame that wild spirit you have, pet, and turn you into a submissive, mewling little kitten. Are we understood?"

Jack quickly nodded, though the curiosity of what Kozmotis' punishment would be sparkled clearly in the boy's eyes.

It seemed the child had been a spoiled one without much discipline, or perhaps he simply longed for some kind of intimacy and sought it out any way he could find.

Kozmotis rolled his eyes and gently released the boy, walking off once more into a spacious room where he pointed to the couch sitting lavishly against a window,"Sit there and stay quiet. I'll be back in a moment." Without waiting for a response he then left Jack to stare after him, disappearing into another room down the hall.

Jack heaved a sigh and walked about the room, peeking around curiously and poking through various papers until he stumbled across a short letter addresses to Kozmotis and grinned. "So his last name is Pitchiner? Strange. Hmmm, maybe... Pitch?" The boy smirked at his ingenious nickname and quietly scurried down the hall to the room Kozmotis had gone into.

Jack peered inside the dark room, finding Kozmotis standing beside a bed, slowly working the buttons on his shirt, which was messily untucked he noticed.

The boy quietly crept inside as well, sneaking up behind Kozmotis and wrapped his arms around the older mans waist to fiddle with his belt. Unfortunately, this proved to be quite the challenge, but after a few moments Jack found himself successful.

Before he could move away, or even think of what to do next, Kozmotis grabbed the lad's wrist and pulled him around to look into those worried blue eyes,"And just what do you think you're doing, Jack?" With a hard swallow, the teen put his cocky grin back into place and promptly plastered himself against Kozmotis' chest, "Just helping you get undressed, daddy~."

At this Kozmotis narrowed his eyes and threw Jack roughly on the bed, crawling on top of the boy with a predatory expression, "I do believe I've warned you about calling me that, pet. Could it be that you wish to be punished?" 

As he spoke, the elder's hand slowly crept beneath Jack's hoodie, sliding against the pale, creamy skin sensual and teasing. Jack let out an agonized moan at the gesture, immediately feeling his body heat up and grow restless as he arched his torso eagerly into that spidery hand that felt so good against his chest. Soon though, Jack's gentle noises hit a deadpan and turned into something more desperate and wild as Kozmotis let his hand wonder over an unsuspecting nipple.

The man was actually quite pleased with the change in tenor, but it was rather obvious that Jack had never been touched in this way. The child was definitely a virgin.

He gently peeled off the boy's hoodie, earning a surprised squeak from his bed mate and simply took a moment to look Jack over. His face held no expression as his hands searched every inch of exposed skin, memorizing the chilly flesh and every point of pleasure before lowering to slide Jack's pants and boxers off in one quick move.

Jack hissed at the sudden exposure and writhed uncomfortably under Kozmotis' inspecting gaze. His skin was flush with embarrassment and his legs squeezed together in shame of the alert manhood between them.

Of course, the elder wouldn't have such shyness after having come so far already and calmly pried those finely shaped legs apart, revealing all of Jack like a lovely piece of art. Jack could only close his eyes and squirm beneath the man looming above him, both afraid and excited about what was to come. The subtle shaking of Jack's form didn't escape Kozmotis' gaze and the man could only sigh as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it over the naked shivering boy before lighting a cigarette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun DUN!  
> Oops, looks like you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see if Jack gets some... Or takes it, I guess. :S


	3. Hurting Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature! Nudity, foreplay, and masturbation! You have been warned!

Kozmotis moved to the edge of the bed, enjoying his cigarette in silence while the frail boy beside him looked at him in shock. "W-what are you doing", the teen asked incredulously, still unsteady, but managed to prop himself up on his elbows.

The elder spared Jack a glance before taking another drag,"I have a rule about sleeping with virgins. If they're so scared that they can't bare to watch, then its the same thing as rape. I refuse to stoop that low."

Before he knew it, Kozmotis was pushed down with a very upset Jack straddling his waist, soft pale face twisted in hurt and anger.

"I'm not scared! I just wasn't ready-"."I'm not going to change my mind, Jack. Just get dressed and go to sleep, I'll make you something to eat in the morning,"Kozmotis cut off, trying to both ease the boy and deal with the situation.

Tears pricked at Jack's eyes and quietly trickled down his cheeks as the boy stubbornly plastered himself against Kozmotis,"If you won't do it, then I will!"

Without another word, Jack snagged the elder's belt from its loops and hurriedly bound the mans hands to the head board. Of course Kozmotis didn't put up much of a struggle, if any at all. He figured Jack was probably just pent up and needed to get this out of his system. So the man just allowed the boy to continue, guessing he would stop when he calmed down and realized what he was doing.

Noticing that Kozmotis wasn't taking him seriously, Jack could only let more tears fall before reaching to slide his hands over the mans chest in the same manner that he'd been stroked.

At the same time the boy leaned down and pressed his lips to the slender neck of the man beneath him, his tears still streaming steadily down his face. Cautious lips trailed clumsily down to Kozmotis ' collar bone where they hesitantly sucked with an occasional scrape of teeth, afraid of leaving a mark.

After a few minutes the boy finally gave up on his endeavor, collapsing against Kozmotis as he gave into small sniffles and quiet sobs.

"I'm sorry... I-I just.. Don't want to b-be thrown away again," he managed to stutter out between two particularly loud sobs, burying his face into the elders shoulder. Jack's shoulders shook with effort from trying to stifle his pathetic crying, but his efforts were in vain as he found he couldn't stop.

Oh how beautiful Jack's torment was. And Kozmotis wanted more. He wanted to make Jack weep and beg forgiveness for things only the boy felt he was guilty of and bend him to the point of breaking. Yes, Kozmotis did derive pleasure from the physical pain of others, but more than that, he found the greatest satisfaction from mental pain and emotional self destruction. Of course, he knew he would need to temper this pain of Jack's so it wouldn't completely destroy and devour him, and that was just what he would do.

Kozmotis looked down at the slender, shaking mess of a boy and let out a quiet sigh,"Jack, just because I won't have sex with you doesn't mean I'll throw you away-" "Yes you will! Everyone always does.... It doesn't even matter though, because I can't even make you hard,"Jack sniffled, sitting up and attempting to wipe his face.

"Untie me, Jack."

Just knowing he was in for it now, Jack solemnly obeyed, undoing and tossing the belt to the floor carelessly. Suddenly, Jack gasped as his hand was grabbed and led somewhere hot and damp, a deep red flush coating his face as he realized what the hard object in his hand was.

"You underestimate your efforts, pet. I am hard", Kozmotis whispered sensually into the boy's ear, his lips gently brushing the flushed skin,"Don't let go of it."

At first Jack wasn't sure whether to obey the command or not, though the thought immediately dissipated as a slender, spidery hand wrapped around his own length. His body went frigid as a long moan of surprise escaped him, immediately cutting off into broken cries and pants of pleasure as Kozmotis' hand stroked and danced about the slick organ.

"Do what I do, pet," the man hissed, using his free hand to guide Jack's. With much less effort and strength than his instructor, he copied those wonderful movements to the best of his ability, crying out loudly as Kozmotis' thumb rolled over the head of his erection before weakly trying to do the same.

All of a sudden, Jack became aware of a pressure building in his abdomen and began to panic,"S-something! Somethings wrong! I'm going to explode! I'm dying! I'm going to die!"

Jack was crying again, scared of this new sensation, though it died down a bit as Kozmotis leaned up and stole the boy's lips in a calming kiss.

So he'd been right, the lad was an incorrupt bud, well at least until now.   
With one last roll of the mans thumb, Jack cried out, shuddering from the raw force of his first orgasm and not noticing that Kozmotis had released as well.

The boy fell against Kozmotis weakly, panting and breathless before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Jack's little bum is still intact. c:  
> He got away from his greedy sadist with only a bit of inner turmoil and his first orgasm. ;P


	4. Timid Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is what happens when I'm on summer break, I refuse to write anything and when I do I'm unsatisfied with it... :c

After he allowed himself to recover from his orgasm, Pitch looked at the limp form sprawled over himself and sighed deeply, just knowing that he was a pedophile now. Though Jack hadn't given his age, the boy couldn't be much older than seventeen, which was still illegal when set next to his own twenty-three.

Gently, he slid out from out from under the sleeping teen and walked into the connected bathroom, snagging a rag and wetting it with warm water before cleaning the semen from his chest, abdomen, and personal region. Once he was clean, Kozmotis rinsed the rag out and walked back into the bedroom to do the same to Jack, paying no mind to the unsettling moans the boy gave at his gentle touch and care, and the way those erotic sounds struck him.

As he finished this task, he disposed of the rag into a hamper before rummaging through his drawers for some boxers and a shirt, taking them back to the boy to dress him, pulling the blankets over him once he was finished.

With another sigh, he noticed his abandoned cigarette on the floor, still barely lit with a burn mark gracing the floor around it. 'Perfect', he thought emotionlessly as he picked up the mostly snuffed but and put it out in the ash tray on his night stand.

Kozmotis let his eyes linger on the pale, broken-or rather breaking-lad, allowing his grey hand to trail the length of Jack's jaw, to his ear, and down his neck. Closing his eyes the dark man moved away to change his own clothes, switching to the more casual attire of a pair of black skinny's and a gray sweater.

With his 'chores' said and done, the man promptly gathered all of the discarded articles of clothing, including the rag he'd used to clean both himself and Jack with, and walked off to drop them in the washer.

He needed to talk to Manny.

Striding back into his room, he grabbed his laptop from his dresser and took it to the living room couch. He made himself comfortable and switched it on, quickly rushing through the set up and logging on to pull up his instant messenger. He clicked on the user "Moony" before hurriedly typing a message:

_It's official, I've turned into a pedophile... Call the police before I get out of hand._

He tapped the 'enter' key and pinched the bridge of his nose. If he wasn't careful this could become a very disastrous situation for him. He'd allowed himself to be swept away by Jack, and in turn, came to like the way he made the other feel and vise versa; like hell if he'd admit it though.

The sudden ping of his computer drew Kozmotis from his thoughts and he quickly peered down to see what his friend had replied.

_Oh my, enjoyed yourself did you? ;) Well, come on then, give me the details, and don't you dare to leave anything out, Kozmotis ~!_

The grey man face-palmed exasperatedly before putting his fingers back to the keyboard.

_Manny, this is serious. I have a homeless teenager fast asleep in my bed right now. And I don't think he wants to leave any time soon..._

_Then by God, keep him! It's always been my good experience that when a stray follows you home, you should take care of it. :D Think of it this way, my friend, now you have someone to keep you company when you come home from late nights of working and stress. Let this kid be your pincushion._

Kozmotis growled and nearly threw his computer at such a ridiculous answer, wishing his friend would actually give him some helpful advice. 

_Even if I wanted to, I don't think I could get used to having someone else in the house with me..._

_So you're just going to be lonely and miserable because she's gone then? Do you honestly think she'd want that for you?_

With sadness in his eyes, Kozmotis logged out and shut down his laptop, setting it on the coffee table. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch, trying to beat down his grief at the mention of his late wife.

It had been two short years since her untimely death and it was still fresh in the mans tortured mind.

With a sigh, he pushed those thoughts away and wondered what he was going to do with the boy fast asleep in his bed. Yes the boy had said 'one night ', but with how emotional he'd been, Kozmotis doubted Jack would leave so easily. Jack was hungry for intimacy, and while Kozmotis had no problem remedying the physical aspect of it, he didn't want to be emotionally attached to the boy, or anyone for that matter.

There was a difference between what Jack wanted and the purely physical sex Kozmotis would give him.

\- --

Jack woke slowly, nice, warm, and so very comfortable under the thick blanket that covered him. Oh he could have slept forever in this bed, at least until he remembered that he didn't have a bed. So whose bed was he in?

Opening a curious sapphire eye, the boy gazed around the elegant room in a daze, his mind still not worked past the warmth of his sleeping place.

He sat up a bit, looking down at the clothes he was dressed in and flushed a very deep crimson. The memories from last night came rushing back to him and Jack suddenly found himself embarrassed at his previous actions. And where was Kozmotis? Did he get sick of the boy and leave while he still had the chance, or was he hiding, just waiting to throw Jack out the first chance he got?

All of Jack's frets and worries evaporated as the mouth watering scent of food reached his nose, lulling him back into comfort.

It was then that the boy noticed how hungry he really was and found the energy to hesitantly leave the bed, shuddering as his feet touched the cold floor. He smirked to himself as he spotted his reflection in the long mirror hanging from the closet door, admiring how the shirt was too big and slid off one of his shoulders enticingly. Maybe Pitch would find it sexy too?

With the caution of a thief, Jack crept from the room and searched about for any signs of his tall, dark, and very handsome buyer, his nose soon leading the boy to the kitchen where he saw quite the sight.

Glasses perched on the bridge of his long nose, a spatula in one hand with a skillet in the other, and the poker face of a business CEO was Kozmotis, cooking in all of his attractive glory. Jack stifled a giggle at the grand juxtaposition, instead giving a whistle that got the mans attention,"I never knew someone with such a serious face could look so good cooking. Not to mention it smells awesome."

Kozmotis watched the boy expressionlessly as the lad took a seat at the small, but cozy dinning room table, seeming undisturbed by Jack's comments. "I live alone, it's a necessary evil to know how to make my own meals," he mused, plating the eggs from the skillet and placing two pieces of bacon and one piece of toast on each of their plates. With all the grace of a creeping predator, he walked over to the table as well, making a point of not looking Jack in the eye, but as he placed the boy's plate down a sly pale hand reached over to grab his own shamelessly.

Jack trailed his fingers across the others grey skin softly, curious and a bit desirous. It was strange how a simple thing like touching someone else brought such peace to his inner turmoil. The feeling of warm flesh soothed him. 

He didn't complain when the contact was abruptly ended by Kozmotis gently tugging his hand away like he was used to such. 

With as much elegance as he'd shown throughout the short time Jack had known him, the man promptly began to eat. He didn't look at Jack, through the boy cast shy glances up at the man from beneath the fringe of his white bangs and dark lashes. Awkward silence was all that filled the room, accompanied only by the occasional scraping of silverware against plates.

Just as Jack opened his mouth to speak a quick knock echoed from the front door and tore both males from their thoughts.

Kozmotis merely narrowed his eyes just slightly before returning to his food, already knowing who it was at this God-awful hour, but before he could tell Jack not to bother with letting them in, the boy had already clambered to the door and was pulling it open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who could be at the door? -cough cough-  
> Yep, nothing sexual in this chapter, just get over it!


	5. Pet Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no post. Yeah, block as well rl issues have been kicking my ass, so here's a chapter to Starry Eyed while I work on more Queen ~.

It was like one of those slow motion sequences in a movie with Jack twisting the doorknob in an agonizingly slow fashion, Kozmotis standing from his seat in vain, and the eminent guest awaiting to be let in. The pain was akin to having a band aid slowly peeled away and the grey man almost wished to shout for the evil deed to be done and over with.

Oh how he would later come to regret not stopping Jack from opening that door.

As soon as the boy opened the door, he was met with a shorter slightly round man who's face held an unyielding smile. Apparently the strangers mood was contagious as Jack found himself smiling as well to the man,"Ermmm... You need something?"

Before the boy could even blink, the man had pushed himself inside and was thoroughly inspecting Jack from head to toe. With a satisfied clap of his hands, the stranger then turned to the sulking Kozmotis and beamed,"Now I see why you took him in, he's such a looker and just your type ~! So tell me, did he ravage you like a wild animal? Or was it the other way around,"he questioned the now blushing teen.

"No one was ravaged, Manny. You should know its not my style to indulge in complete carnage," Kozmotis huffed, settling back down in his seat with a scowl. Even with such a curt response, the man, Manny, didn't seem the least bit shot and instead turned to the flushed Jack with his hand extended.

"I'm pretty sure you don't know who I am, seeing as our dear Kozmotis isn't great with introductions, but fear not! I am quite excellent with the subject," he spoke matter-o-factly with a deep bow,"I am Manny Moonigan, full time publisher and part time lover to all who ask ~."

The boy just chuckled at the silky man and took his hand in greeting,"I'm Jack. And I'm here to pleas-" Jack was suddenly cut off as Kozmotis covered his mouth with a low growl, his golden eyes glaring down at Manny.

Of course the cheerful man seemed to not really notice, or at least pretended like he didn't.

"Well, I just wanted to come visit my sweet Kozmotis, but alas, the publishing office beckons me. It was nice to meet you Jack. Be sure and keep our hardworking hubby entertained for me, will you," Manny chimed as he made his way to the door, giving one last wave to the pair along with a promise to return before he was gone just as suddenly as he'd come.

Kozmotis sighed in relief, moving away from Jack to go sit on the couch in a most exasperated manner and closed his eyes.

It seemed he now had two problems to deal with.

Without any hint of shame, Jack walked over to the man and straddled his lap with a coy grin,"So, what now, daddy?"

Kozmotis glared at the boy and his ridiculous nickname, though didn't move to free himself from the boy,"First off, you can stop using that disgusting nick name. And second I suppose I need to decide what to do with you. I assume you don't have anywhere to go, such as a home, or a friend's house?"

To this Jack shook his head, a touch of sadness entering those pretty blue eyes, though he tried to keep face, and did a rather good job of it too,"Nope, its just me, myself and I. No one really wants a talentless teen bumming around their home. I never even finished high school."

Kozmotis could only pinch the bridge of his nose to keep from sighing. The boy was most troublesome indeed.

Looking to Jack once more, Kozmotis let his hands hang loosely about the boy's waist,"Alright, here's the deal, you can stay here as long as you please, as I don't have the heart to just throw you out, but there are a few rules. One, any relationship we have will be purely physical, nothing more. Two, no kissing, hugging, or anything else lovey-dovey. And three, you MUST stop calling me 'daddy'. If you can't follow these simple rules, I'll find somewhere else for you to stay, understood?"

Despite Kozmotis' attempted harshness, Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around the mans neck,"Whatever you say, da- er... You need a nickname, at least something shorter than 'Kozmotis'...... Oh yeah! What about 'Pitch'? I was thinking about it yesterday and it fits you. Plus its exciting," he mused with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Kozmotis didn't even try to contain his sigh this time as he closed his eyes in defeat.

'At least its better than "daddy"...', he thought to himself.

"Fine fine, its better than the alternative. Now, would you please get off my lap? Unlike some people, I have a job I need to go to, and its quite the task with you straddling me," he mused to the other.

Jack smiled a mischievous grin, not budging an inch,"Whatever you say, Pitch. But maybe I can help you change?"

The dark man rolled his eyes before giving a hesitant nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, cute and hilarious. Love the guess I got on who was at the door, though unfortunately, Kozmotis' wife has passed away in this fic from something... No I won't say! ;3  
> Anywho comments/questions/concerns, leave 'em.
> 
> Also, if you have any fanart for this fic or Queen, I'd love to see it. :3


End file.
